La mariposa de la reina
by AikoKazuyo
Summary: La mariposa de la reina, una favorita olvidada de la reina Victoria, volverá a renacer, y que pasara cuando se encuentre con el Conde Ciel Phamtonhive el perro de la reina y con el Joven Conde Trancy la araña de la reina? Pues ya te preguntaras como deberas averiguarlo... (( Perdonen el mal summary, no soy muy buena en esto QwQ ))
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno damos y caballeras (¿) Les traigo un fanfic echo totalmente por mi cabeza llena de inspiración a las 11:45 pm de la noche**

**YAAAY~**

**Pero bueno, como es de Kuroshitsuji, la creadora de kuroshitsuji no soy yo es Yana Toboso si no me equivoco :3 Espero que lo disfruten y no me hagan recibir alguna crítica DESTRUCTIVA ¬¬ (( Haters Gonna Hate ._. ))**

**Y aquí empezamos…**

Era un dia nublado en Londres, en un año desconoció, en una mansión muy alejada de la ciudad, vivía una chica de solamente 12 años, tenía un cabello anaranjado tan raro y tan brillante, que cualquiera queda hipnotizado y tenía unos ojos de color gris, y era un gris que reflejaba dolor y fortaleza, era una favorita olvidada de la reina Victoria, Lucy Himeko ''La mariposa de la reina''.

Alexander! –A tal llamado de la niña llego a su lado un apuesto mayordomo de cabello rubio oscuro, y con unos ojos de color rojo intenso-

Diga Okami-sama **(*)**–Dijo con un tono de seriedad el mayordomo Alexander-

-Extendió una carta entre sus dedos a su mayordomo y apoyando su barbilla en una mano dijo con un tono serio y a la vez dulce- Llévale esta carta a la Reina Victoria… la mariposa de la reina volvió a renacer

-El mayordomo dio una pequeña sonrisa se arrodillo frente a su ama y respondió- Yes, my princess

Luego el mayordomo se levanto y se retiro, la niña siguió con sus documentos, aunque viva alejada de la ciudad de Londres, esta era una de las dueñas más famosas de los restaurantes más elegantes de Londres, la madre de Lucy Himeko era Etsuko Gina, una chef muy famosa en varios lados de Inglaterra, y su padre Luca Hayate, el ex dueño de la línea de restaurantes Fukushima, ya podrían imaginarse como sus padres se conocieron, bueno la causa de muerte de su padre y madre seria muerte por tortura, si, fueron torturados ambos hasta la muerte, frente a su propia hija de solamente 9 años en ese momento, se imaginan lo difícil que sería sacarse el olor a sangre de sus propias fosas nasales? Si, muy difícil…

Pero luego nuestra Lucy Himeko decidió perder la fe totalmente, ya no podía confiar ni creer en un Dios, cayó en la oscuridad profunda y se volvió fría, pero a la vez una gran dos caras, de ahí viene el puesto ''La mariposa de la reina'' Las mariposas tienen 2 caras, unas que utilizan para defenderse y otra representaría su verdadera cara.

Okami-sama*: Ama o propietaria.

**Aiko: Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado este cortito primer capitulo, aunque es mas como un drabble x3 pero tranquilos serán varios capítulos y PEEEERDONEEEEN la tardansa para lo de el fanfic Un año nuevo, no fue mi intención dejarlos así, pero es que no he tenido mucha inspiración para hacerlo y además mis examenes me dejan corta de tiempo :T! Pero ahora que empiezan vacaciones puedo darles lo que quieren :D! Gracias por tener paciencia y Gomenasai QwQU**

**Ryo: Eres una irresponsable ¬¬**

**Aiko: Callate torpe a ti no te llame ¬¬U**

**Ryo: No vendría si me dieras lo que prometiste en primer lugar**

**Aiko: Nunca en esta vida Ryo NUNCA! Dx**

**Ryo: Ya veremos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo episodio de La mariposa de la reina owo! Espero que sea de su agrado, me siento un poco inspirada, así que les dare lo que desean..**

**-QUIENES SOMOS!?**

**-LECTORES!**

**-QUE QUEREMOS?!**

**-FANFICS!**

**Para ustedes, pero para mi…**

**QUIEN ERES?**

**AIKO!**

**QUE QUIERES?!**

**Inspiracion Q-Q**

**Bueno bueno, ya pueden leer sin las interrupciones de mis introducciones estúpidas :P**

Aquella carta enviada a la reina Victoria fue inmediatamente una noticia para la prensa, ya que aunque sea clasificado el contenido de la carta, por ciertas razones las prensas se enteraron de que fue recibida por la reina, al parecer la cara de las líneas de restaurantes gourmet Fukushima iba a salir a la luz, ya que nunca se había presentado, todo lo hacia desde su mansión con ayuda de su mayordomo y los demás sirvientes (Serán presentados más adelante) desde que sus padres fallecieron

Alexander tráeme un dulce –Dio una orden la joven señorita Lucy-

Algo en especial Okami-sama? –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse-

Quiero que tenga chocolate –Decía la chica revisando algunos documentos-

No le parece un poco tarde para chocolate Okami-sama? –Le dijo en un tono alegre el mayordomo-

-La niña dejo sus papeles de golpe en la mesa y jalo al mayordomo de la corbata jalándolo hacia ella- Me vas a cuestionar una orden? Si digo que quiero algo, lo quiero cuando lo ordeno, quedo claro Alexander? –Con un tono demandante-

Yes, my princess –Luego de eso la chica soltó la corbata del mayordomo y luego este dio una reverencia y se retiro a buscar el pedido de su Ama-

Que grosero –Dijo aquella chica sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio y dando un largo y profundo suspiro-

El sabe muy bien que mi política es… -Se apoyo en sus dos manos viendo la puerta y dando una pequeña sonrisa-

''_Jamás repito una orden_'' -Dijo para luego ver entrar al mayordomo con una bandeja de plata con una taza, una jarra y un par de tartaletas-

Le traje un par de tartaletas de naranja con jalea de frutas, una de sus favoritas… -Dijo sonriente el mayordomo Alexander, sirviendo chocolate caliente en la taza y colocando el plato con las tartaletas al lado de la señorita-

Gracias, recuerda que mañana debo despertarme un poco más temprano, no quiero llegar tarde a la presentación con la reina Victoria, puedes retirarte –Dijo llevándose uno de los postres a la boca-

Como ordene Okami-sama –El mayordomo se retiro y fue a arreglar afuera la ropa que su ama usaría para la presentación-

Después de que Lucy terminara sus documentos y su postre, se fue a su recamara y llamo a una de las sirvientas…

Ayako! –Subió la voz la joven señorita para que su sirvienta llegara a cambiarla-

-Una mujer de unos 21 años entro por la puerta, tenía un cabello recogido pero aun así se veía largo hasta la espalda de color negro y un traje de sirvienta de color azul oscuro, y tenia unos curiosos ojos anaranjados y azules-

Si Okami-sama? –Dijo la sirvienta Ayako viendo con una mirada dulce a Lucy-

Vísteme por favor –Hay que ser educada después de todo, no Lucy?-

Como diga Okami-sama –Respondió la sirvienta con un todo adecuado y vistiendo a la niña-

Ayako, cuida el altar de Madre y Padre y no te olvides de cambiarles las ofrendas, todo a las 3:45 pm –Dijo como orden a su sirvienta para luego acostarse-

Okami-sama perdone el cuestionar su orden, pero porque no podrá hacerlo usted como siempre lo hace? –Dijo educadamente y con tono dulce a Lucy-

Tengo un compromiso y no podre cumplir ese recado, por eso te digo que lo hagas tu por esta vez Ayako –Dijo volteándose y cerrando sus ojos- Ni un minuto más, ni un segundo menos…

Como ordene Okami-sama –Dijo la sirvienta y se retiro-

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Phantomhive por la tarde…

Sebastian, dame el correo que tenemos hoy –Dijo un Joven de cabellos azules oscuros sentado en su escritorio ubicado en su estudio-

Como ordene Boochan –Dijo el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis entregándole un pequeño montón de 5 cartas-

Solicitud de caridad, reunión de negocios, solicitud –Dijo el joven Ciel pasando cada carta hasta llegar a la ultima y apreciar una carta con el sello de la Reina Victoria-

Una carta de la reina… -Dicho esto el Joven de cabellos azules abrió la carta-

Aquella carta llevaba escrito:

''_Mi querido y fiel Phantomhive,_

_Hoy me ha llegado una noticia que quiero compartir con todos los_

_Ayudantes de mi palacio, esta noticia será expuesta hoy a las 4:40 de la tarde,_

_Espero su llegada en la entrada de mi palacio, donde podrá apreciar_

_La noticia que les daré a todos los ayudantes y ciudadanos de Inglaterra_

_-La reina Victoria.''_

Una noticia…? –Dijo algo pensativo el Joven Phantomhive-

-Sebastian miro a Ciel pensativo y luego dio una leve sonrisa- Se ve muy tierno cuando piensa Boochan

Que has dicho Sebastian? –Musito el chico con un tono de voz algo molesto por el comentario de su mayordomo-

Nada Boochan, solo estaba hablando para mí mismo, discúlpeme –Dijo el mayordomo para luego retirarse-

Sebastian, espera un momento –Luego de haber dicho esto el mayordomo se volteo y observo con una sonrisa a su joven amo-

Si Boochan? –Dijo sonriente el mayordomo cuervo-

Hay una presentación de parte de la reina hoy a las 4:40 de la tarde, prepara ropa y un carruaje para tal hora, quiero llegar puntual –Ordeno Phantomhive-

Yes, my lord –Respondió el mayordomo arrodillándose para luego retirarse-

-Luego de la salida de Sebastian-

Está bien qué hora es… -Dijo el mayordomo para luego sacar su reloj-

Son las 3:47 de la tarde, ire a preparar las ropas y el carruaje para Boochan –Luego de haber dicho esto el mayordomo, se dirigió a arreglar y escoger las ropa para tal evento-

Esta listo –Dijo Sebastian al terminar de arreglar las ropas de su amo-

Sebastian, 4:10 de la tarde, está todo listo? –Pregunto Ciel entrando a su habitación-

Si Boochan, ya debo vestirlo y arreglarlo para llegar a la hora –Le respondió el Mayordomo para que luego vestir a el Joven Phantomhive con sus ropas escogidas-

Después pasando a el Carruaje de el Joven Trancy

Una presentación de la reina… me pregunto qué noticia dirá… -Dijo el chico rubio un poco somnoliento viendo a la ventana-

En general en la presentación…

Había un bonito clima, era otoño, así que se podían apreciar hojas de color anaranjado y marrón caer de los arboles, luego de que los ayudantes de la reina se hayan presentado en la primera fila para apreciar la noticia y a la reina…

-El mayordomo de la reina Victoria se acerco a ella y luego dijo las mismas palabras que la reina le susurro-

La reina Victoria hoy los ha invitado a que puedan presenciar a una favorita olvidada… -Dijo el mayordomo angelical (Literal xD! Ok ok sigan leyendo y perdón por la interrupción._.)-

''La mariposa de la reina'' –Exclamo Ash el mayordomo para que luego de entre todos los arboles de otoño saliera una chica de cabellos anaranjados con ojos grises brillantes y a su lado se podía observar un Mayordomo Rubio con ojos rojos intensos-

Buenas tardes, soy Lucy Himeko –Dijo la joven señorita para luego dar una sonrisa radiante y poder ver a la prensa escribir y tomar fotografías, viendo a chicos observarla de pies a cabeza, y claramente también se podían apreciar las caras de varias señoritas sonrojadas y viendo dulcemente a el Mayordomo Alexander-

La mariposa de la reina… -Observaba Ciel a la ya mencionada ''mariposa de la reina''-

Pero que bonita es! –Decía Alois apreciando la radiante sonrisa y el raro cabello anaranjado de Lucy-

De la nada el Conde Phantomhive y Trancy cruzaron miradas y empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras sus mayordomos se enviaban miradas asesinas

-Lucy se percato de la discusión y se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa y con su mayordomo al lado de ella-

Perdonen mi atrevimiento, pero a qué se debe la discusión, pueden causar un gran escándalo si siguen con tal problema –Dijo con un tono dulce y sonriendo la joven Lucy-

-Los dos jóvenes (Ciel y Alois) se habían quedado sin palabras y algo sonrojados, realmente era muy bonita y tenía una sonrisa muy tierna-

Boochan? –Dijo el mayordomo de los Phantomhive-

Ah… bueno era una discusión sin importancia perdona si te molestó –Dijo algo nervioso Ciel a lo que Sebastian solamente se limito a sonreír levemente-

No me había molestado, tranquilo –Aun con tono dulce respondió Lucy-

-Alois tomo de las manos a Lucy y sonrió como siempre lo hace-

Soy Alois Trancy, un gusto conocerte! –Dijo enérgico el Conde Trancy-

-Alexander noto algo incomoda a Lucy a tal agarre de Alois y haciendo un ágil movimiento para echar a Lucy atrás para que Alois la soltara-

-Claude noto eso y frunció el seño a Alexander-

Perdone mi acción Joven Trancy, pero mi ama no ve de manera adecuada tal agarre a sus manos… -Dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa el mayordomo rubio-

-Alois se sorprendió por el movimiento del mayordomo y volteo a ver a su mayordomo molesto quien aun no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido a Alexander-

Lucy, si te puedo llamar así –Dijo educadamente Ciel- Me darías el privilegio de ir a mi mansión para la cena?

-Lucy se sonrojo un poco, ella era algo tímida, ya que se la paso la mayoría de su vida encerrada y no interactuaba mucho, pero eso no le quitaba su carácter fuerte y serio-

-Lucy sonrío radiantemente- Claro, sería un honor para mí conocer el interior de su mansión Conde Phantomhive –Dijo con un tono educado y a la vez dulce-

Como conoce mi nombre? –Pregunto Ciel-

Mi mayordomo Alexander me tiene al tanto de los ayudantes de la reina, como una de ellas, debo estar enterada –Dijo sonriente-

-El mayordomo Alexander hizo una pequeña reverencia- Yo solo cumplo las ordenes de mi Okami-sama…

Bueno, y a que hora seria la cena? –Pregunto la joven Lucy-

Le parecería bien a las 7:00? –Dijo el conde Phantomhive-

No tengo nada para esa hora o si Alexander? –Miro a su mayordomo la señorita-

A tal hora esta libre Okami-sama, no será problema asistir a la cena con el Conde Phantomhive –Dijo adecuadamente el mayordomo Alexander-

-Alois miro intrigado a Ciel, ni se percataban de su existencia a lo que Alois tocio un poco para tomar atención-

-Todos voltearon a ver a Alois-

Al parecer Ciel se me ha adelantado, yo también quería que usted viniera a mi mansión para la cena Lucy –Dijo con un tono dulce y suspirando el Joven Alois-

Pero qué problema –Dijo Lucy poniéndose las puntas de los dedos en la frente-

-Lucy luego dio una radiante sonrisa y quito sus dedos de su frente-

Le parecería bien Conde Phantomhive que el Conde Trancy nos acompañe en la cena? –Dio una sugerencia Lucy-

-Ciel miro con enojo al Joven Trancy y con un tono serio le respondió a Lucy-

Me temo que no será posible, lo lamento Lucy

-Lucy miro con tristeza a Ciel y luego a Alois- Perdone Conde Trancy, al parecer no puedo estar en ambos lugares a la vez, le parece otro día? –Sonrío dulcemente la chica-

Qué tristeza –Dijo mirando al suelo para luego levantar la mirada a su mayordomo y decir-

Mañana ven a cenar Lucy, a las 7:00 de la noche, te esperare –Luego el Joven Trancy se retiro con su mayordomo tras el-

-Lucy suspiro y luego miro sonriente a Ciel- Me debo ir Conde, un gusto haberlo visto en persona

El gusto es mío –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ciel-

Luego Lucy y su mayordomo se retiraron para luego volver a su mansión al igual que Ciel.

En la mansión de Lucy – Estudio de la mansión Fukushima 6:00-

Alexander, dame mas información sobre el Conde Alois Trancy y Ciel Phantomhive –Dijo bajando varias cartas de su rostro la joven Lucy-

Ciel Phantomhive, 12 años, fecha de nacimiento 14 de diciembre, huérfano de Padre y Madre.

Su Difunto Padre fue Vicent Phantomhive ex-dueño de la compañía Funtom y su esposa y Difunta Madre de Ciel Phantomhive, Lady Rachel.

-Lucy sonrío satisfactoriamente- Continua Alexander…

Alois Trancy, 12 años, fecha de nacimiento desconocida aun, igualmente huérfano de padre y madre.

-Lucy miro el reloj a un lado de la habitación que marcaba las 6:15 pm, luego volteo a ver a su Mayordomo y bajo la mirada-

Suficiente información, ve a preparar un carruaje yo le pediré a Ayako que arregle mi ropa –Dijo Lucy parándose de su escritorio-

Yes, my princess –Respondio Alexander-

-Lucy se dirigió a su habitación y llamo a Ayako quien vino casi inmediatamente-

Diga Okami-sama que desea? –Pregunto dulcemente la sirvienta Ayako-

Elige un vestido para utilizarlo en una cena que tengo hoy con el Conde Phantomhive –Dijo Lucy para luego sentarse en su cama dando un suspiro-

Y es especial para usted esta cena? Casi nunca sale de la mansión Okami-sama… –Dijo Ayako sacando un vestido azul oscuro con algunos detalles negros en las mangas y las puntas del vestido-

-Lucy se sonrojo un poco y dijo en un tono con molestia- Q-que estás diciendo? No es una cena especial, que sirvienta más tonta…

-Ayako riendo un poco le pidió a la señorita que se levantara para vestirla, luego de vestirla la empezó a peinar y bajaron a la entrada para ver al mayordomo Alexander al lado de un carruaje-

El carruaje esta listo –Dijo sonriente el mayordomo-

**Aiko: Esto es todo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis amigos :D! Llevo 3 dias haciendo esto ._. Imaginense D: Y todo porque no tenia inspiración :T Bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y YAAA estoy haciendo el de Un nuevo año, espero que no se desesperen, los quiero mucho y lo saben :3!**

**Ryo: Aww pobres fangirls, a lo mejor se decepcionan porque no hubo mucho Sebas-chan~ e.e**

**Aiko: Urusai baka ¬¬! Sebastian mas adelante habrá bastante xD! Este fanfic tendrá como 15 chapters máximo :3 (( Soy tan master que terminare este fanfic en 15 capitulos :B ))**

**Ryo: Y eres tan master que terminaras el de Un nuevo año como en 700 chapters con lo lento que vas e.e**

**Aiko: 1. Callate ¬¬ Lo hago lo mejor que puedo D: y 2. Como lees mi mente ._.U?**

**Ryo: Yo soy tu torpe ¬¬!**

**Aiko: AHHHHHHH~! Ya recordé ouo**

**Ryo: Torpe ¬¬U**

_Reviews? O alguna sugerencia :3?_


End file.
